


Beth

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alpha Will Halstead, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omegaverse, Semi-Graphic Child Birth, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off of the prompt by halzekrhodestead: Rhodestead with alpha will and omega Connor having a baby. Omegaverse.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	Beth

**Author's Note:**

> So for this one I'm going a bit based off of my own headcanons for this. But here we go! I know it took a while to get this out but with writer's block hitting and the loads of fics I had been working on, it got put on the backburner for a little bit but here we are with some Omegaverse Rhodestead! So the title of this is based off the song "Beth" which I first heard on Glee, I honestly don't know who the actual singer is so if you know who it is, please put it in the comments or message me! Everytime I look it up, it pulls up Glee for me and than I get distracted. I'm bad at this xD
> 
> Warnings: Omegaverse, Graphic Child Birth, use of female reproductive parts (cause Omega Males have these in my Omegaverse)

Why Connor was in the ED, heavily pregnant at nine months, no one would know. His reasoning was because of the pile up that had happened on a nearby highway and the staff was short staffed at the moment. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be in the ED right now because of Goodwin telling him it was time for him to go on leave but he stood his ground and refused until his pup was born.

Connor moved throughout the chaotic emergency department, going from room to room to help as much as he could before moving on. Every few moments, a painful cramp would rip through his abdomen. He paused, placing a hand on the side of his swollen stomach and took a few deep breaths in his nose and out of his mouth. 

"You okay, Connor?" Ethan's voice practically caused Connor to jump at his sudden appearance. His face was covered completely in worry and concern as he looked him up and down. His eyes roaming for any type of injury or signs of fatigue.

Connor nodded, taking a few more deep breaths. He had more work to do. There were still people that he could help. "I'm fine, Dr. Choi." He muttered, doing what he could to hide the clear pain in his voice. 

Ethan didn't seem to believe him as he eyed the Omega once more. With a small hum, he turned away and disappeared into the opposite direction. Connor sighed in relief, leaning against the counter of the ED, placing his tablet in front of him and leaned forward as he continued to breathe. 

He wasn't even sure how long he had been standing there before a soft hand landed firmly on his lower back and started rubbing in soothing circles into his spine. Connor let out a soft sound as he practically instinctively leaned into Will's form. "Lets get you up to OB." 

Connor took in a sharp breath, trying to keep the clear signs of pain off of his face, as he looked to the Alpha. "I'm fine." He internally cursed as he felt a liquid run down his legs and wettened his scrubs. 

Will gave a knowing grin, peering down to his feet for a second before looking back up. "Says the fact that your water just broke on my shoes. Lets get you to OB." Will stated, ignoring Connor's protests as he hooked an arm underneath the Omega's legs and back and started towards the elevator. 

* * *

Seven excruciating hours so far of pain. Pure otter torture and this was completely Will's fault. Fuck his beautiful eyes that made Connor swoon any time that the Alpha looked at him. Screw the tall and handsome man. Just screw it. He was never doing this again. Which was a total lie but wasn't in this moment. It would change when this was over.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?" Will asked for probably the thousandth time within the hour. Connor leveled a glare on him and Will just gave a soft smile. "It would help." He muttered, running his long fingers through soaked raven hair. 

Connor grumbled as the nurse was quick at work checking his cervix. The nurse came him a soft smile and a pat on his knee. "You are fully dilated and completely effaced Dr. Rhodes. It's time to push. I'm going to go get Dr. Parkins." The nurse stated, giving a smile to both the Omega and Alpha before quickly retreating from the room. 

Connor let out a hiss of pain as another contraction hit him. "I just want this to be over." He mumbled, rubbing small circles into his lower abdomen. 

"It will be soon and it will all be worth it." Will replied, a grin on his face as he continued to try and sooth the Omega. 

Connor nodded. Will was right. It would be because they would have their pup now. 

* * *

It hadn't taken much longer for Dr. Parkins to come rushing into the room, her calm and soothing pheromones filling the room in her wake. Connor practically let out a sigh of relief as he felt his body relaxing despite the harsh pain ripping through him. 

"Alright, Dr. Rhodes, lets bring this pup into the world." Dr. Parkins stated, a smile on her face. "Alright when the next contraction hits, I want you to push for a ten count." She instructed, getting in place between Connor's legs with the nurses standing behind her. 

Connor just nodded, his hand firmly in Will's. "You've got this, Connor." Will muttered, placing a kiss to Connor's temple. 

Once the contraction ripped through him, Connor took in a deep breath before baring down. A pained whine left him as the contraction continued to rip through him. Dr. Parkins counted down and once she reached one, Connor stopped, taking in a few deep pants. Not even a moment later, another contraction hit his body and Connor repeated his pushing. He could barely hear Will's mutterings next to him as he focused on the process. 

His lower body burned as he felt the stretch, his legs getting caked in a small layer of blood and an Omega's natural slick that was helping in the delivery. The exhaustion filled him, his body slumping against the mattress. One of the nurses moved over to his other side that was not occupied by Will, his legs giving out before the next contraction hit. 

The nurse whispered to him before she hiked his leg up into her arm, putting his leg into a more proper position. Will caught on quickly and moved to Connor's leg on his side and started to do the same. 

"I know this is exhausting but the baby is almost out. Dr. Rhodes, one more push, okay?" Dr. Parkins stated, giving him a reassuring pat to his thigh. Connor couldn't even speak as he focused on keeping his breathing level as the next contraction hit. 

The Omega let out a low scream as he gave the final push, Dr. Parkins doing the countdown before he felt the pup slip from his body. He let out a gasp of relief from the sudden stop of pain before allowing his head to fall back against the pillows. A loud cry filled the room as Dr. Parkins did a quick wipe down of the pup and placing the crying baby onto Connor's exposed chest. 

Connor felt as if all the air had left him once his eyes landed on the scrunched up face of his pup. "Hi, there." He whispered, a large grin coming to his face as he completely forgot the world around him. His eyes only laying on his beautiful baby girl in his arms. 

Will leaned in close next to him, leaning his head against the side of Connor's own with a laugh of disbelief. "Welcome to the world Elizabeth." Will whispered.


End file.
